Goodbye, For Now
by Slo Motion
Summary: “I realized then and there that I still loved him, he still meant everything to me.”


**Title:** "Goodbye, For Now" 

**Genre:** Drama, romance, one-short, song-fic

**Rating: **G

**Main POV:** Roxanne

**Coupling:** Chandler/Roxanne 

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own 7th Heaven or the lyrics to S Club (7)'s song "Say Goodbye".

**Setting: **Sometime in June after the 8th season ended.

**Summary:** "I realized then and there that I still loved him, he still meant everything to me." Roxanne's POV. One-short. (Chandler/Roxanne)

**A/N:** This idea just popped into my head while I was sitting in school one day. I thought it was pretty good, so I decided to run with it. Also, this is not the big one short I'm working on. That will be up soon, hopefully. Darn school year! Oh yeah, thoughts and song lyrics are in italics.

-

-

-

I sighed as I walked up to his house. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to him and everyone else I had become so close to in Glen Oak so soon. I feel like if leave, I'm leaving a piece of me behind. That's how I felt when I left my childhood hometown. And now, I'm leaving here.

_I wonder if anyone will even miss me when I'm gone_.

I rang his doorbell.

_In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared_

He opened his door. "Roxanne?"

"Hi Chandler." I felt awful for just leaving him like this, but I had to. It was too late; I had already joined the army and would be on my way to Iraq in a mere matter of weeks.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked, studying my face for an answer.

"Can I come in?" It felt awkward to be going in his house again after not being there ever since our break-up.

_In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets_

As we sat down on his living room couch, I asked. "So, where's Jeffery?"

Jeffery was Chandler's adopted son.

"He's at Kendall's house for a tutoring session." Chandler replied.

I cringed. Kendall was Jeffery's tutor and Chandler's new girlfriend. And she was as rude, loud, and annoying as they came. But, not to hurt Chandler's feelings, I quickly put on a fake smile.

"Oh." I said. "That's um, nice."

"I guess" Chandler changed the subject. "But why are you here?"

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Because true love never dies_

I looked at him and saw that he was calmly waiting for a reply. So I replied. "I just came to say goodbye."

He looked at me with a confused look upon his face. "Goodbye? What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I mean I'm leaving for my training camp tomorrow, then for Iraq in mid-July."

"So soon?" I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

I felt tears come to my own eyes. "Yeah, Chandler, so soon."

_In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said_

_In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other, standing on the same street corner _

_No regrets _

_Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the world _

_I'd make this last_

Chandler was crying now. "I'll miss you."

I smiled through my tears. "I'll miss you too."

"Promise you'll write to me?" He asked.

"I promise to write to you forever and always." I replied.

We just looked at each other, with tear stained eyes, for what seemed like ages. I looked into Chandler's deep blue eyes. They were so amazing, so perfect. I could stare into them forever. I could stay with Chandler forever. I'll always care for Chandler.

And that's when we kissed.

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Because true love never dies_

I realized then and there that I still loved him, he still meant everything to me. That kiss, that moment. It was all too perfect. I still loved Chandler. But he had Kendall now; he didn't need me. I felt broken.

_And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll come for you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
_

We pulled away from each other. "Um" I stammered. "I'd better get going."

Chandler smiled awkwardly. "Um, sure, bye."

As I walked out the door, I heard him call. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't!" I shouted back.

As I got into my car and drove down the street, I realized something. I'd always love Chandler. No matter what, he'd be a part of me forever. No matter what kind of claim Kendall staked on him, he'd always be my Chandler.

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in everyday_

_So say goodbye _

_But don't you cry_

_Because true never dies_

So with that said. Chandler, I'll always love and remember you. You'll always be in my heart and on my mind. Goodbye, for now.

**The End**

-

-

-

**A/N: **So what did you think of it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in reviews!

-Alexa


End file.
